This invention relates generally to an assembly and method for mounting a semi-conductor device on a printed circuit board or the like and more particularly to an assembly and method of mounting a power transistor integrated circuit chip on a printed circuit board.
Conventionally, when mounting transistor chips of the type having a collector electrode on one surface and individual base and emitter electrodes extending from the opposite surface, sometimes in the shape of a ball on a printed circuit board, the collector electrode is first soldered to a printed metallic electrode and thereafter separate straps are soldered at first ends to the base and emitter electrodes, respectively, and at the opposite ends, to other printed metallic electrodes.
The last described mounting technique requires many individual steps which can raise the cost of the final circuit assembly considerably. Furthermore, the technique is timeconsuming and inefficient.